kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy V/Flüstergras/Kapitel 8
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo, liebe Leute, und willkommen zu einem weiteren Kapitel des absolut besten Walkthroughs, den ihr je über Final Fantasy V lesen werdet! Das letzte Kapitel bestand fast ausschließlich aus optionalem Zeugs, das uns ganz wunderbar von den Katastrophen abgelenkt hat, die die Welt in diesem Spiel schon erleben musste… Doch jetzt gilt es wieder, den Erdkristall zu finden und diesen durchgeknallten Hexer Exdeath daran zu hindern, ihn auch noch zu zerdeppern… Das Wandern ist der Sande Lust Rückkehr zur Bibliothek der Vorväter Kaum habt ihr die Bibliothek der Vorväter betreten, schon stürmen Cid und Mid auf euch zu, denen Bartz vom Fund der Insel Crescent und vom Verlust des Feuergetriebenen Schiffes berichtet. Das Genie-Duo hat aber auch was zu erzählen, und zwar wurde der vermisste König Tycoon gesichtet! Man hat gesehen, wie er in Karnak rumlungerte und dann weiter in die Wüste der wandernden Sande westlich der Bibliothek gezogen ist. Hinterher! Die Wüste der wandernden Sande ) allen nur erdenklichen Eigenschaften besten Antagonisten, den Final Fantasy je gesehen hat. Die musikalische Untermalung der Orte, Personen und Ereignisse ist allerdings nicht der einzige Aspekt von FFIX, in den der FFV-Soundtrack Intentions of the Earth rein gepfuscht hat; man dachte sich nämlich, dass es unter dem Gesichtspunkt der Tatsache, dass Kujas Soundtrack aus einer Wüste kommt, eine tolle Idee wäre, auch seine Residenz in eine solche Landschaft reinzusetzen. Besagte Idee wurde jedoch etwas merkwürdig umgesetzt, denn während etwa die Hexe Artemisia aus Final Fantasy VIII, die quasi alles außer sich selbst vernichten will, mit einem schicken Prunkschloss prahlen könnte, wenn sie wollte, wurde dem auf ewige Herrschaft und Ästhetik versessenen Kuja etwas gegeben, das von außen nichts weiter ist als ein Loch in einem Berg. Von innen ist es zwar das am schönsten eingerichtete Loch, das ich je gesehen habe, aber fair ist das doch trotzdem nicht. }} Lauft ein Stück nach Westen, um die Wüste zu erreichen. Der Sand dort ist extrem fein, fast wie Wasser, sodass es Menschen eigentlich unmöglich ist, sie zu durchqueren. Da stellen sich einem doch glatt zwei Fragen: Wie ist der König hier durchgekommen, und wie können wir es ihm gleichtun? Man kann’s ja erstmal einfach so probieren, also latscht in die Wogen rein, die euch nach kurzer Zeit wieder an eurem Startpunkt ausspucken. Tja… und jetzt? Zum Glück haben Cid und Mid eine Lösung parat, bei der allerdings noch nicht so klar ist, ob sie die Krieger des Lichts weiter- oder umbringen wird: Man locke den großen Sandwurm her, der in der Wüste lebt, schlachte ihn ab und latsche auf seinem Kadaver über die Wogen. Klingt nicht ganz ungefährlich, aber uns bleibt wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als es einfach mal auszuprobieren o.O thumb|right|240px|Wheee!! Dieser Sieg erlaubt es den Kriegers des Lichts nun, die Wüste der wandernden Sande zu durchqueren. Man vertraut Cid und Mid also die Pflege des schwarzen Chocobos an, heilt sich eventuell noch mit einem Zelt oder einer kurzen Rückkehr zu diesem Heilkrug in der Bibliothek und latscht dann über den toten Sandwurm gen Süden. Am Ende des ehemaligen Bosses lauft ihr nach rechts und lasst euch von der Strömung weiter nach Süden bringen – auf diese Weise bewegt ihr euch fast ausschließlich in der Wüste fort. Ihr könnt den Strömungen ansehen, in welche Richtung sie euch tragen werden, also betretet einfach immer jene, die in südliche Richtung führen. Sich hier zu verlaufen ist eigentlich völlig unmöglich, von daher nehme ich mir die Freiheit, mir eine detaillierte Wegbeschreibung zu sparen. Übrigens steht im Zentrum der Wüste eine Pyramide, die ihr über diese Sandwege auch erreichen könnt, nur betreten lässt sie sich nicht. Solltet ihr sie auf eurem Weg nach Süden also zufälligerweise sehen, lasst euch nicht von ihr ablenken – da gibt es nichts zu sehen. Ähm… noch nicht. Gohn, die Ruinenstadt Wieder auf der Weltkarte, lauft ihr noch ein Stück weiter nach Süden, um die Ruinenstadt Gohn zu betreten, deren Lage schon viele Leute südlich der Wüste der wandernden Sande vermutet haben, doch bestätigen konnte das bisher niemand, weil ja keiner die Wüste durchqueren konnte. Wenn ihr nach Norden geht, sieht Lenna plötzlich ihren Vater, wie er sich in östliche Richtung davonmacht. Hinterher! Nun folgt ein endlos nerviges Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, bei dem König Tycoon immer wieder mal im Bild zu sehen ist, während ihr ihn verfolgt. Irgendwann schließlich macht er im Zentrum der Ruinenstadt Halt, wo Faris ihn „Papa“ nennt, doch erkennen die Krieger des Lichts zu spät, dass sie in eine Falle geraten sind, und stürzen in eine Grube… Faris ist also doch Lennas Schwester, die totgeglaubte Sarisa. Hahaha, genauso wie sie es vorausgesehen hatte… Das ist ja unglaublich rührend, doch sollten die Mädels jetzt eigentlich Besseres zu tun haben als Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse zu klären: Keiner weiß, wo die Bande eigentlich gelandet ist, und Galuf wurde auch noch von den Anderen getrennt. Kein Problem, meint Bartz, der alte Sack hat’s schließlich drauf. Dass der alte Sack diesen Kommentar belauscht, ihn absolut nicht lustig findet und dann kurze Zeit später wieder auf der Matte steht, kann der Vagabund natürlich nicht ahnen… Nach der Wiedervereinigung des Quartetts geht ihr durch die Tür ganz im Westen, um in einem Raum voller viel zu kompliziert aussehender Mechanik zu landen, an dessen Ende sich ein Teleporter befindet. Mit dem Teil landet ihr irgendwo in der Nähe von Crescent, bevor die Apparatur ihren Geist aufgibt und in die Luft fliegt… Und während Cid und Mid sich wie versprochen um den schwarzen Chocobo kümmern, indem sie ihn zurück zum Wald bei Crescent bringen, seht ihr euch an diesem Ort um, an dem ihr nun gelandet seid. Zwei Gebiete hinter der Treppe im Osten befindet sich ein Raum mit zwei Türen; geht erstmal durch jene unten, die euch in ein Quartier bringt. Links davon könnt ihr einen Schalter drücken, doch wird da nichts passieren. Stattdessen werdet ihr aufgefordert, das Grünzeug im Quartier zu untersuchen, das euch wiederum auf einen Notizblock im Raum rechts verweist, und auf dem steht allen Ernstes: „Reingefallen!“ Also ehrlich!! Auf einer anderen Notiz ist aber auch von einer Urne die Rede, die es zu untersuchen gilt und die im linken Raum steht. In ihr sitzt ein Frosch, der ein Buch aufschlägt, und da steht jetzt drin, dass ihr den Schalter betätigen dürft. Wurde auch ehrlich mal Zeit! So kommt ihr also nach einem irre langen Umweg zu zwei Shuriken und dem Zauber Wicht, bevor ihr zurück in den Raum mit den zwei Türen lauft. Betätigt den Schalter links neben der oberen Tür, um diese zu öffnen und um ein Loch im Schwarzer-Chocobo-Wald entstehen zu lassen, durch das Cid und Mid in die Tiefe stürzen o.O Nutzt den Speicherpunkt im nächsten Raum und geht weiter… zum feuergetriebenen Schiff! Ja, ist denn das die Möglichkeit!? Und weiter rechts findet ihr noch ein Schiff, das mit Propellern ausgestattet ist und auf das Cid und Mid jetzt stürzen. Folgt Cid unter Deck und beobachtet, wie er werkelt und werkelt… und damit das Schiff zum Fliegen bringt! Abgefahren, wir haben ein Luftschiff gefunden – und der Ort, durch den wir da eben gelatscht sind, ist sein Hangar! In der Luft sprecht ihr Cid noch einmal an, damit Bartz auffällt, dass da noch so ein blödes Monster an unserem neuen Fliegzeug hängt… Nach dem Kampf wird der Kahn wieder in den Hangar zurückgeflogen, da der Tongreifer offenbar was kaputtgemacht hat – zwar sagt Cid, dass er das Luftschiff mit Teilen des feuergetriebenen Schiffes reparieren will, doch stattdessen fliegen die Krieger des Lichts einfach wieder weg. Merkwürdig… Naja, jedenfalls haben wir ein neues Fliegzeug, das im Gegensatz zum Schwarzen Chocobo auf Grünflächen landen kann und somit viel mehr Landemöglichkeiten hat, außerdem könnt ihr mit dem Teil auch wassern und dann herumfahren wie mit einem normalen Schiff. Sehr cool, das Ganze. right|240px Steuert mit eurem neuen Fortbewegungsmittel nochmal die Gohn-Ruinen an, die plötzlich im Sand verschwinden – stattdessen erhebt sich eine metallene Festung in die Lüfte! Das ist ja sowas von unglaublich cool! …doch was genau soll das eigentlich sein…? Mit dieser Frage kehrt ihr zum Hangar bei Crescent zurück, wo Mid euch erzählt, dass sich in dieser fliegenden Festung der Erdkristall befindet! Mehr noch: Er bringt den ganzen Mist zum Schweben, verbraucht dabei aber jede Menge Energie und droht daher zu bersten… Nicht die Geschichte schon wieder. Jedenfalls brauchen wir jetzt etwas Adamantit, das in unser Luftschiff eingebaut wird, damit es so hoch fliegen kann wie die Ruinen, auf dass wir sie betreten und wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen können, weil wir so den Erdkristall und damit die ganze Welt retten werden. Na, das klingt doch mal nach einem Plan! Bei der Beschaffung des Adamantit ist Galuf behilflich, der sich daran erinnert, dass im Tycoon-Meteoriten welches steckt. Der Tycoon-Meteorit – Back to the Roots Wohoo, am Tycoon-Meteoriten hat alles angefangen, und jetzt sind wir wieder hier! Stellt euch genau vor den Meteoriten, damit Galuf ihn für euch öffnet, und betretet ihn. Hinten an der Wand seht ihr auch schon das Objekt eurer Begierde – nehmt das Adamantit an euch, doch wenn ihr denkt, dass ihr nun einfach so damit abhauen könnt, habt ihr euch geirrt. Natürlich muss euch auch hier wieder irgendein blödes Viech anspringen und nerven, weil dieses Spiel ja auch noch nicht genug Bosse hat ._. Mit dem Adamantit im Gepäck kehrt ihr abermals in den Hangar zurück, um es Cid und Mid zu überreichen, die das Zeug im Luftschiff verarbeiten. Nach der Fertigstellung verrät Cid, dass ihr in der Luft nun bloß noch die A-Taste drücken müsst, um zu bestimmen, ob ihr zu den Ruinen fliegen oder doch lieber landen wollt… Ich liebe es, wenn in-game die Steuerung erklärt wird… Als ob Bartz jemals einen A-Knopf gesehen hätte. Außerdem warnt das Nerd-Duo vor einem starken Abwehrsystem, über das die Ruinen verfügen – bevor ihr startet, trefft ihr also eure Vorkehrungen für einen Bosskampf. Heilitems kaufen, bescheuerte Berufe einmotten, mit denen ihr vielleicht gerade experimentiert… dieses Zeugs halt. Dann schließlich startet Bartz das Luftschiff, um zum Erdkristall aufzubrechen – und gibt dabei die gleichen hochamüsanten Möchtegern-Seemanns-Sprüche von sich wie anno dazumal, als er versuchte, Faris' Piratenschiff zu kapern. Sogar der wurde übernommen… Hach, ich liebe dieses Spiel! Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Intentions Of The Earth *The Airship ;Außerdem… *FFIX – Kuja’s Theme « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFV)